Send me your OCs (Descendants Oneshots)
by SparkyGurly227
Summary: Read the title, it says it all.
1. Intro

As the title says, this is a place where you can send in your OCs if you have requested your OCs to be apart of the oneshot. With this here, I can keep it organised and not have to search through all my reviews in the actual story to find it.

I don't mind how you do it but it should have at least a name, a physical description and a brief description of personalities. Feel free to add anything else that you want.

I'll publish that description that you send me as a chapter unless you say otherwise.

This is really just to help me more than anything else. Thanks guys. You're the best.

SparkyGurl


	2. Ashira (by twilight sparkle)

_This OC belongs to twilight sparkle_

Name:Ashira  
Family: Maleficent(Mom),Mal(Big sister)  
VK  
Powers: Turn into a black and lime green dragon , turn into a hybrid which is half dragon and half human, can do spells, can hyper jump and camouflage.  
Appearance: Hair is jet black and has bangs, waters a black and lime green hoodie with dragon designs, black skinny jeans and black tommy's with lime green designs. Has lime green eyes that turns lime green and misty smoke emitters when angry.

 ** _Send me as many OCs as you like, this is just me keeping record in case any turn up in a request. Also, these OCs will never be used unless you have given me permission._**

 _ **Keep them coming**_

 _ **SparkyGurl**_


	3. Elizabeth Quinn Hartley (by Madmax)

_This OC was created by Madmax_

Name: Elizabeth Quinn Hartley but everyone calls her Hartley for short  
Relationships: Queen of Hearts (mother) quintin (younger brother) Anthony (boyfriend)  
Age:16  
Occupation: Student at Auradon prep  
Description: Hartley has hazel eyes, waist length loose curly dark brown hair with natural red highlights. She wears studded black combat boots, jeans with one leg red and one black, a black t-shirt with a red heart on it,a black leather jacket with red sleeves, and fingerless gloves one red and one black with four diamonds one each one  
Hartley lived on the Isle and was a part of a "pride" with her leader/best friend Scylar. She was one of the kids chosen to go to Auradon and to steal Maleficents staff. She chose to be good along with her friends and stayed in Auradon.  
Fun facts: She I one of the best dancers in Auradon and was asked by Audrey to be her co-cheer captain for Cheerleading  
Hartley also has magic abilities from bother her parents and can magically take a heart out a body without killing that person (comes from OUAT)  
She can also turn into a griffin ( her dad was the griffin from the old Alice in Wonder Land story he was a shape shifters)  
Her best friends are Scylar, Scar's daughter, Elisa, Elsa's daughter, and Sierra, Snow White's daughter  
She along with Scylar and Andrew can handle a Now staff very well  
She has a cavalier King Charles spaniel named Aphrodite ( she is female)

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


	4. Scylar (by Madmax)

_This OC was created by Madmax_

Name:Scylar  
Nicknames: Sky  
Relationships: Scar (father) Simba (cousin) Taylor ( boyfriend)  
Age: 16  
Occupation: student at Auradon Prep  
Description: Scylar has thick black messy waist length curly hair, she has dark brown eyes, she wears black combat boots with gold studs and black leather jeans, she has a black and brown T-shirt and a gold studded black leather jacket  
Sypnosis: leader of her "pride" and best friends with Harley and Anthony. She was chosen to go to Auradon and saw this as the oprtune moment to get revenge on all of former VKs. She wanted to steal Maleficent's staff to destroy Auradon and free the Isle. She ultimately chose good with her friends and new boyfriend  
Fun Facts: she can go back in forth between a lioness and human because of magic  
Her eyes glow yellow and turn into slits in the dark or when she is very very angry ( which is a bad thing if you're on the receiving end )  
She would only ever show her true self around her two best friends because she trusted them the most  
Her canine teeth (like Mal's and Ben's) are slightly sharper and longer than a normal person's (cause of the lion part of her)  
She is one of the best actors in Auradon  
She has a secret rivalry with Aphrodite (Hartley's dog)  
Secretly loves being pet by her boyfriend as a lion

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


	5. Shan Yu Jr (by DragonEmperor999)

_This OC was created by DragonEmperor999_

Name: Shan Yu Jr  
Gender: Male  
Appearance: Looks like Leo Howard butnwith Purple hair  
Personality: Cruel and Revengeful and Kind to his minions  
Family: Shan Yu: Father & Hayabusa Jr: Pet

 _ **OCs will not be used with out permission**_

 _ **Keep them coming**_

 _ **SparkyGurl**_


	6. Kamryn (by Owllover34)

_This OC was created by Owllover34_

Kamryn:  
Parents: Jay and Li Lonnie  
Age: 16  
Appearance: 5'6"; Long, Straight, Dark Brown Hair; Almond-Shaped, Black Eyes, Tanned Skin; Slender, Athletic Build.  
Personality: A complete tomboy who despises any and all things girly, but a very sweet and loyal friend. Very hotheaded and impulsive, traits she inherited from her father. Highly athletic, first female captain of the Tourney team! Very close to both her parents, But is Jay's baby girl, all the way! Is dating Tommy Hook, But was not won over easily!

 ** _OC will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming!_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


	7. Tommy Hook (by Owllover34)

_This OC was created by Owllover34_

Tommy Hook:  
Parents: Harry Hook and Uma  
Age: 16  
Appearance:6'3"; Chin-Length, Messy, Walnut Brown Hair w/Teal Streaks; Dark Hazel Eyes; Light African-American Skin; Bulky, Muscular Build.  
Personality: Wild and unpredictable, with a fiery temper to boot! Tommy is a mini version of his father, even inherited his accent. But he also has his mother's cool sarcasm. With the ladies, Tommy is basically the new Jay (Pre-Lonnie, of course!), almost every girl in school is crazy about him, and he's a huge flirt! Tommy is also very athletic, and is on both Tourney and ROAR. He is dating Kamryn, and is very overprotective over his little sister, Shay.

 _ **OCs will not be used without permission**_

 _ **Keep them coming**_

 _ **Sparkygurl**_


	8. Maria de Vil (by Owllover34)

_This OC was created by Owllover34_

Maria De Vil:  
Parents: Carlos De Vil and Jane  
Age: 15  
Appearance: 5'0"; Neck-Length, Unevenly Cut, Black Hair w/ White Tips; Crystal Blue Eyes; Tanned Skin w/ Freckles along the top of her cheeks; Petite, Girlish Build.  
Personality: Very sweet, but also quirky and EXTREMELY hyperactive! Talks a mile a minute and is always on the move! She delivers papers for her mom, just as her mom did for the previous headmistress, But is much faster as she goes around the school on roller blades! Overall is cute as a button and you can't help but love her!

 _ **OCs will not be used without permission.**_

 _ **Keep them coming**_

 _ **Sparkygurl**_


	9. Shay Hook (by Owllover34)

_This OC was created by Owllover34_

Shay Hook:  
Parents: Harry Hook and Uma  
Age: 13  
Appearance: 5'2"; Waist-Length, Wavy, Dark Brown Hair; Bright Hazel Eyes; Tanned Caucasian Skin; Girlish, Curvy Build.  
Personality: Sweet but also fiery and mischievous, loves to mess with people! Is very close to her brother Tommy but hates how overprotective he is! Has Harry wrapped around her finger! Is very flirty much to her father and brother's chagrin!

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _Sparkygurl_**


	10. Scarlet (by twilight sparkle)

_This OC was created by twilight sparkle_

Name: Scarlet  
VK  
Appearance: Has black hair with blood red streaks and bangs. Hair comes till waist. Wears a red hoodie with a golden lion on the front. Black sweat pants with tear marks and red sneakers. Has gold and black fingerless gloves. Has golden brown eyes  
Powers: Can turn into a lion, inherited the roar of the lions of the past. Has super speed and strength.  
Family: Scar(Father)  
Skiness: Fair

 _ **OCs will not be used without permission**_

 _ **Keep them coming**_

 _ **Sparkygurl**_


	11. Raven (by twilight sparkle)

_This OC was created by twilight sparkle_

Name: Raven  
AK  
Appearance: Ebony black hair, Icy blue eyes. Wears a half sleeved blue jacket with black skinny jeans. Wears light blue sneakers with white stripes.  
Skiness: Fair  
Powers: Can create ice,summon animals for help.  
Family: Snow White(Mother)

Scarlet and Raven are a couple

 _ **OCs will not be used without permission**_

 _ **Keep them coming**_

 _ **(You guys are awesome, seriously. I love all these OCs)**_

 _ **Sparkygurl**_


	12. Charlotte (by danifan3000)

_This OC was created by danifan3000_

VK  
name: charlotte  
gender:female  
parent:chernabog  
age:16  
skin color:white  
full appearance: she is 5ft 9in tall, has blond hair with black streaks, eye color is red, wears a black shirt with a skull printed on the front, black faded jeans, steal toed boots and a black leather jacket with matching fingerless gloves  
personality: she is fairly tough/intimidating(she's the only villain kid that Mal is scared of) but she is really nice and want to be good like the other VK's living in Auradon _._

 _ **OCs will not be used without permission**_

 _ **Keep them coming (Although, I am struggling to keep on top of them. Lol)**_

 _ **Sparkygurl**_


	13. Ash (by twilight sparkle)

_This OC was created by twilight sparkle_

Name:Ash  
AK  
Appearance:Jet black hair, black eyes, wears a purple and gold hoodie, blue faded jeans, white and black trainers.  
Powers:Summon genies, create magic carpets out of thin air, can control the winds and sands.  
Family: Jasmine(Mom), Aladdin (Dad)  
Skiness:Fair.

Ash is Ashira's future boyfriend

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


	14. Raj (by twilight sparkle)

_This OC was created by twilight sparkle_

Name: Raj  
VK  
Family:Jay(Lil bro), Jafar(Dad)  
Appearance: Wears a dark blue and gold jacket, blue jeans and black shoes, Hair is hazel brown, eye colour is black.  
Skiness:Fair  
Powers:Turns into a snake, can wield Jafar's staff and knows the spells of Agrabah.

Mira's boyfriend

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming!_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


	15. Aria (by twilight sparkle)

_This OC was created by twilight sparkle_

Name: Aria  
AK  
Family: Mira(Big sis), Ash(twin bro), Jasmine(Mom),Aladdin(Dad)  
Appearance: Wears the exact same outfit and looks exactly the same like Ash.  
Powers: Same as Ash.  
Skiness: Fair.

Yeah, Aria is basically the female version of Ash

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


	16. Rihanna (by twilight sparkle)

_This OC was created by twilight sparkle_

Name:Rihanna  
AK  
Family: Ben(Lil bro) Beauty(Mom) Beast(Dad)  
Appearance : Wears a navy blue, half sleeved lace dress that reaches till half way past her thigh, Has dark grey eyes and hazel brown hair, wears matching navy blue shoes and always wears a red rose on her right ear.  
Powers: Roar like the beast, Super strength.  
Skiness:Fair.

 _ **OCs will not be used without permission**_

 _ **Keep them coming!**_

 _ **SparkyGurl**_


	17. Mave (by twilight sparkle)

_This OC was created by twilight sparkle_

Name: Mave  
VK  
Family: Ashira(Youngest sister), Mal(Younger sister), Maleficent (Mother)  
Appearance: Has a navy blue and black leather jacket with matching pants and sneakers. Has dark blue hair and electric blue eyes when angry, normal is dark blue.  
Powers: Can turn into a dragon, can do spells as well.  
Skiness: Fair  
Relationship: Rihanna's boyfriend

 _ **OCs will not be used without permission**_

 _ **Keep them coming**_

 _ **Sparkygurl**_


	18. Frostbite (by poisonedappleorchard666)

_This OC was created by poisonedappleorchard666_  
Name:

• Frostbite {Villain Kid}

Nickname:

• The Forgotten Lost Girl

Preferred Name:

• Frost

Height:

• 5'5

Eye Color:

• Silver

Hair Color:

• Silver Blue

Wears:

• White Leopard Print Beanie  
• Silver Blue Leopard Print Sweatshirt  
• White Jeans  
• Silver Blue Leopard Print Vans

Parents:

• Uma

Siblings:

• Harry  
• Gil  
• Pirate Crew

Marital Status:

• Single

Significant Other:

• None

Pets:

• Leo {White Snow Leopard}

Friends:

• None

Enemies:

• Peter Pan  
• Tinker Bell  
• The Lost Boys  
• Gaston  
• Captain Hook  
• Ursula  
• Maleficent  
• Jafar  
• Cruella De Vil  
• Evil Queen

 _ **OCs will not be used without permission**_

 _ **Keep them coming**_

 _ **SparkyGurl**_


	19. Maesi (by Eli233)

_This OC was created by Eli233_

Name: Maesi Elizabeth

Parents: Ben and Mal

Appearance: 16 years old, born on December 31st, currently a junior in high school, hip-length lilac wavy hair, light freckles, dimples and mismatched eyes (one is ice blue, the other one is ice green). She's 5'2 and has Maleficient small birthmark on her left shoulder. Maesi always wears a necklace with a baby ring that was given to her by Ben when she was 1 year old and a silver bracelet given by Adam and Belle.

Personality: She's a dancer and loves singing, a prodigy kid (finished her maths degree at 14 years old while attending normal school). She wants to be a doctor. Due to missing her family, you rarely see her sleeping in the school dorms. Although Maesi resembles her mother in looks, she's the most caring and kindest soul you'll ever meet, but with a touch of sassiness when needed. She hates lies, a total daddy's girl, but Mal is everything for her. Mal and Ben are extremely protective of her due to her magic and how powerful she is (their true love increased Maesi's magic, making her one of most powerful fairies in history.) She's always up with the latest fashion trends (with Evie as her aunt, can't expect less right?), her favorite color is black and her favorite animals are wolves. She's Auradon's sweetheart.

Powers: She never morphed into a dragon but she feels like she can do it; Due to her magic, she can feel the essence of other magical creatures and tell if they are pure (both parents have magic and are from the same species) or half-blood (only one has magic or they are from different species); She can do wordless spells; She has amazing control over spells involving nature's four elements, especially fire. Maesi's magic is so strong that she can save people/animals that are quite close to death but all magic comes with a price and if she does a forbidden spell, she'll lose years of her own life.

Extra info: Ironically, her best friends are Bailey (Gil's daughter), Aisha (Huma's daughter), Camille "Cam" (Audrey x Chad's daughter) and Jason (Devie's son). When Maesi had nightmares or was scared, Mal used to create sparkling sand rabbits and other animals to make her laugh. As a result, Mal still uses that spell when she wants to cheer her daughter up and they always end up talking for hours in a row. For some reason, people are always nicknaming her (Mae, Maemae (by children, Ellie, Elle, Beth, princess, baby girl (Ben)).

 _ **Actually guys, this OC has been featured in a few of my oneshots. If you want to see some of her story, go check it out.**_

 _ **OCs will not be used without permission**_

 _ **Keep them coming**_

 _ **SparkyGurl**_


	20. Dylan (by Eli233)

_This OC was created by Eli233_

Name: Dylan Alexander Cooper

Family: Bruce (father), Big Bad Wolf (grandfather), Hannah Cooper (adoptive mother), Klaus Cooper (adoptive father), Hayley Madison Cooper (adoptive sister, 28 years old)

Appearance: 19 years old, born on April 25th, currently doing a gap year, 2nd year student in Psychology, werewolf, short honey brown hair with sky blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, his right arm is 95% tattooed - later, he ends up tattooing Maesi's eyes. He's 5'9.

Personality: He's a professional volleyball player and wants to be a psychologist for the main goal of trying to understand the reasons behind his birthfather behavior. He has some struggles with his werewolf metamorphosis and falling in love with Maesi makes Dylan's short temper and possessive side show up more than it should. Besides that, she's not as patient as her father and he's more aggressive than Mal, which will lead to misunderstandings and fights, especially when Dylan turns into to a wolf and is ready to kill someone. On regular days, he's quiet and always looks on edge, but once he feels welcomed, he makes sassy comments that make people laugh. He is extremely delicate with Maesi and always makes his best efforts to show her how much he loves her.

Past: After being beaten up by his father due to jealousy (somehow, the werewolf gene skipped his father) and being tortured by his grandfather, the big bad wolf, at the age 11, Dylan became known for escaping the Isle of the Lost. He doesn't remember how he escaped and was found, almost dead, at one of Charmington's beach bay. King Ben and Queen Mal traveled to assist the boy that should have been collected in one of the last search parties, 2 years ago (of course after realising that vk were hiding their second generation, royal guards go back to the Isle, at least once a year to check for any new kids that wish to join Auradon). After recovering, Ben and Mal, themselves, interviewed families that wished to adopt the Isle boy. In the end, he ended up with a good family that has a daughter, Hayley, who is 9 years older. With his new family, Dylan recreates his roots and learns what it feels like to be loved. Every year, Mal and Ben visited him to see how he was responding to the new environment. After finishing his first year of university (major in psychology), Dylan goes on a gap year, traveling from city to city. Visiting Auradon Castle for the first time to meet with the royals and his parents, he ends up meeting Maesi and feels an instant connection. That connection, somehow, is so strong, that only after 2 weeks of knowing each other personally, they start dating.

Powers: Super strength; high sensitive senses; ability to change his eyes to yellow; werewolf metamorphosis;

 ** _This character has also been featured in a oneshot of mine (which was called Part of the Family). Go check it out if you want to read a small piece his and Maesi's relationship._**

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


	21. Gray (by poisonedappleorchard666)

_This OC was created by poisonedappleorchard666_

Name:

• Gray {Auradon Kid}

Nickname:

• Grumpy Jr.  
• Cool Headed Princess

Preferred Name:

• Gray

Height:

• 5'7

Eye Color:

• Jade Green

Hair Color:

• Light Brown

Wears:

• Black Blazer  
• White Polo Shirt  
• Black Tie  
• Medium Short Length Black Skirt  
• Black Knee Length Socks  
• White Converse

Parents:

• Grumpy  
• Doc  
• Dopey  
• Happy  
• Sneezy  
• Sleepy  
• Bashful

Siblings:

• Doug

Marital Status:

• Single

Significant Other:

• None

Pets:

• None

Friends:

• Mal  
• Evie  
• Carlos  
• Jay  
• Audrey  
• Lonnie  
• Ben  
• Chad

Enemies:

• Maleficent

 _ **OCs will not be used without permission.**_

 _ **Keep them coming**_

 _ **SparkyGurl**_


	22. Sierra (by Madmax)

_This OC was created by Madmax_

Name: Sierra  
Nicknames: Sia  
Age:16  
Occupation:student at Auradon Prep  
Relationships: Snow White (mother) Prince Frederic (father) Francesca (older sister)  
Description: Sierra has jet black hair like her mom. She has ice blue eyes and is very pale. She wears a red sleeveless shirt with a heart on it and wears blue jeans with yellow sneakers  
Personality: Sierra is the total opposite of her mom. She's loud and extrovert and never afraid to speak her mind most AKs call her a punk and say she acts more like a villain. She may seem a bit intimidating compared to other princesses but that's what makes her unique  
Fun Facts: she can talk to all animals (she calls it a curse)  
Her childhood friends are Doug and Elisa but she instantly hits it off with the other VKs especially Evie, Scylar and Hartley her besties  
She and Evie are total opposites personality wise  
She enjoys pranking other students with her friends  
She's a really good singer and one of Auradon's best  
She is also really good at archery  
Her best friends are Elisa,Evie,Scylar,Hartley and Doug (Doug is more of a brother figure)

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


	23. Elisa (by Madmax)

_This OC was created by Madmax_

Name: Elisa  
Nicknames: Elle, Lisa  
Age:16  
Occupation: student at Auradon Prep  
Relationships: Elsa (mother) father (deceased) Anaya and Kris (cousins) Anna (Aunt) Kristof (uncle)  
Description: Elisa has platinum blonde hair like her mom with Ice blue and white streaks in it. She has ice blue eyes and is very pale. She wears diamond studded silver heels with a dark blue snow flake patterned skirt with a grayish- sliver short sleeved shirt with a light blue sweater. She also wear a blue bow tied to the back of her hair and wear a snow flake necklace given to her by her father  
Personality: Elisa is very sweet and and kind just like her mom. She is also very wise and and intelligent and a bit of a book worm, but she can also be mischievous. She loves using her powers and would never use them to hurt even the worst of villains. she is a lifelong best friend of Sierra and now BFF to Scylar and Hartley as she took an instant liking to them. She is also close friends with Mal as they both have magic abilities.  
Fun Facts: she has ice magic like her mom  
She has a pet polar bear Named Iclyn  
She is an amazing ice skater and almost as good as her mom  
She is the girlfriend of Hanan Hans son  
She's good at picking locks and hiding (don't ask why she'll never tell)

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


	24. Urchin (by HelenaofHyrule)

_This OC was created by HelenaofHyrule_

Name: Urchin Aquarius Hook  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Aqua has long wavy teal hair and bright golden eyes. She is the exact same height as Carlos.  
Personality: She is a fun outgoing person for being the Daughter of Ursula and Captain Hook. She is described by her friends as one of the rays of sunshine on the Isle because she always looks on the bright side of things.  
Other: Aqua has a scar on her left wrist from a near death experience with a lightning strike. She thinks the only way she survived that was because she has pixie dust in her blood which allows her to heal faster and, with emense concentration and energy due to the barrier, heal others.

 _ **OCs will not be used without permission**_

 _ **Keep them coming**_

 _ **SparkyGurl**_


	25. Annie (by Grace)

_This OC was created by Grace_

Full name: Annie Eleanor Gold  
Family: Adam (dad), Belle (mom), and Ben (little brother)  
Appearance: Dirty blond hair that reaches just below her shoulders, blue eyes, fair skin. She can always be seen wearing 2 rings and at least one bracelet  
Best friends: Ben, Abby, and Aziz (who is also her boyfriend)  
Personality: Annie is really quiet and shy. When she was younger, she was harassed and has since struggled to make friends and has bouts of depression and anxiety. Her best friends are her rocks. She loves traveling, but recharges by being home in her room, either reading a book or watching a movie. She refers to recharging as "taking a mental break". It tends to happen often with her mental health. She and Ben are really close. Ever since her harassment, Ben has been Annie's protector and they haven't argued as much. Annie does online college and is majoring in business management. She loves spending time with her friends and family. Her other love is being at Auradon Prep with Ben, Aziz, or all of Ben's friends (who are, in extension, Annie's friends as well). Annie laughs easily and will smile on a dime. While occasionally she can be high-maintenance and certain jokes/sarcasm go over her head, Annie is generally easy-going and goes with the flow. If needed in a high-emotion situation, Annie can take charge like no one else. Aside from being alone, spending time with Aziz is one of her top favourites.  
Fun fact: Annie loves photography, whether she's in front of the camera or not. She would love to work on her skills behind the camera, but can never find the time.

 _ **Okay, guys, this OC has her own story (which she shares with one of my OCs) in a book called SImply Complicated. It's on my profile if you're interested. I'd check it out.**_

 _ **OCs will not be used without permission**_

 _ **Keep them coming**_

 _ **SparkyGurl**_


	26. Abby (by Grace)

_This OC was created by Grace_

Full name: Abby Rosalee Abel  
Family: Abraham (dad), Susan (mom), Adam (older brother), Anna (younger sister), Adeline (younger sister), and Aaron (younger brother)  
Appearance: brunette hair that reaches the middle of her back (and is generally in a braid), green eyes, and tan skin.  
Best friends: Annie, Ben, her siblings  
Personality: Abby is not outgoing, but she's not introverted either. She carries herself with confidence. She is warm and energetic. She loves going on adventures and loves animals. She can be impulsive, but is responsible and owns up to her mistakes. She has a tendency to be a mother hen as she basically helped raise her little siblings. Abby doesn't use Annie's princess status to make her look better or to improve her or her family's status. She is a very trustworthy person that many people come to to confide in. Abby is very mature for her age and has lots of wisdom. She enjoys traveling with Annie and does online college as well. (It's easier to do online schooling when you travel as much as she and Annie do). Abby is majoring in linguistics and wants to be a professional interpreter one day. She is already fluent in 3 languages (including her mother tongue) and is on her way to mastering her fourth language.  
Fun fact: Abby's catchphrase is "What's up, sugar plum?"

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


	27. Crystal (by twilight sparkle)

_This OC was created by twilight sparkle_

Name:Crystal  
VK  
Family: Evie(Younger sister), Evil Queen(Mom)  
Appearance: Dark blue hair with light blue streaks,Wears a black denim jacket with a light blue t shirt inside and dark blue jeans with black high heel light blue eyes  
Personality : Caring,kind and badass  
Powers: Has the ability to command mirrors to show her what she wishes, can summon poison apples.  
Relationship : Dylan(boyfriend)  
Skiness: Fair

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


	28. Dylan (by twilight sparkle)

_This OC was created by twilight sparkle_

Name:Dylan  
AK  
Family: Bashful(Father)  
Appearance: Has honey blonde hair that covers his eyes and Aqua blue eyes. Wears a half sleeved black and white jacket. Wears light blue baggy jeans and white sneakers.  
Personality: Kind, Caring, blushes a lot and sometimes has anger issues.  
Powers: Super strength  
Relationship: Crystal (Girlfriend)  
Skiness:Fair

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


	29. Milo (by xMilox)

_This OC was created by xMilox_

Name: Milo Mirror

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Disney Parent: The Magic Mirror

Hair Color: Blue

Hair StyleMan Bun

Born In: The Mirror Realm

Occupation: Ursula's FishChips (Manager)

Home: Isle of The Lost

Relatives: The Magic Mirror (Father)

Allies: Uma, Gil, Harry, CJ, Zevon, Isle of The Lost, Evil Queen, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Ursula

Enemies: Mal, Jay, Carlos, Fairy Godmother, Auradon

Likes: Evil, Evie

Dislikes: Good

Good or Evil: Evil

QuotesI love you Evie.."  
"My father, The Magic Mirror will be king of Auradon!"

Bio: Once The Magic Mirror Was Asked The First Question, Milo was born. The Magic Mirror Took Care of Milo. Once Milo Was Fifteen, The Magic Mirror Sent Him Out To The Isle of The Lost. That's where he met Evie. He fell in love with her, and she fell in love with him.  
Until she went to the Isle of The Lost.  
After that, Him, and his friends came up with plans to taken over Auradon.

Extra: Milo would do anything for Evie, ANYTHING!

Magic Abilities: Can Travel Through Any Reflections

Roommate: None

Story Book Romance: Evie (Ex-Girlfriend, Still Like Her)

Isle of The Lost Uniform: Black Silk pants, Spikey Bracelet, Blue T-Shirt With Mirror On The Front That Say's "I Am The King!", And Black Combat Boots

 _ **OCs will not be used without permission**_

 _ **Keep them coming**_

 _ **SparkyGurl**_


	30. Yvonne (by Sirkoa)

_This OC was created by Sirkoa  
_

Name: Yvonne  
Adoptive "daughter" to Yzma (pretty much a lab rat)  
Vk-ish  
Gender: female  
Age: 197 moons (16 years)  
Appearance: white hair with turquoise leaning more to light blue tips, cat ears and tail same color scheme, yellow eyes with slit pupils, fair skin, canines are more pronounced like vampire but not so much  
Personality: lots of mannerisms of a cat, playfull, temperamental, very jumpy  
Power?: Ears move acording to emotion, is very stealthy, tail also moves with emotion, ears are sensitive to loud sounds,can see in the dark, slightly heightened sense of smell  
Born: April 11  
Past: was a kitten to one of yzma's cat, but tooken as soon as she could be with out her mother. She was used as a lab rat to yzma and used for many things like making potions longer lasting hence why shes a human-ish It didn't work fully. Has lasting trauma from all the things that we're experimented on her. She only escaped by hitching a ride to auradan on one of there collecting trips. Has cat like tendencies and dose not like most dogs.

 **As you couldn't decide a name for your character, I asked my friend wildflowerchildGrace to come up with a name for me. I hope it's okay.**

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


	31. Cleo De Vil (By Story Book)

_This OC was created by StoryBook  
_

Name: Cleo De Vil  
Age:13  
Family: Cruella (Mom) Carlos (Older Brother)  
Looks: Thick straight black hair with white and red streaks, pale skin, brown eyes  
Personality: Snappish and irritable yet kind and loyal. She is almost always arguing with her brother.

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


	32. Lucky Muddypaw (by Lucky Muddypaw)

_This OC was created by Lucky Muddypaw  
_

name: Lucky Muddypaw  
gender: female  
parent(sPeter Pan (adopted)  
likes: Carlos  
looks: shoulder length hair (dirty blonde), midnight eyes, gray wolf ears and tail that can be hidden  
wears: white hoodie w/ gray lining, purple bracelet, black shorts, gray shoes, moon charm necklace  
personality: loyal to a fault, understanding, unique, smart, creative, protective (somewhat), kind, just, can be aggressive. in sum has characteristics of a wolf's personality  
background: is a wolf spirit that was abandoned at birth and was adopted by pan. is transferred from neverland high bc of being harassed by other students. is quiet in new situations but can be very bubbly at times when spending time with someone she trusts. loves computers and gaming and writing stories. is God at drawing characters from her imagination. is also a bookworm. takes no interest in most sports, but doesn't mind them.

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


	33. Elise Frost (by Descendants 1032)

_This OC was created by Descendants 1032  
_

Name: Elise Frost  
Family: Jack Frost (father) Elsa (mother) Anna (aunt) Kristoff (uncle) Anthony (cousin another OC)  
Abilities: Elise can fly and she has all of the powers of her parents.  
Her Story: Elise has had very bad depression, and she still does. She has really bad anxiety, too. She likes being alone, and only talks to her family. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, and all of their friends try to talk to her, but she runs away.  
Personality: Shy, quiet, depressed,

Elise is the best skater in Auradon and LOVES chocolate

Platinum Blond Hair  
Her Eyes turn white when she is angry, frustrated, or sad, or when she is using her magic.  
She usually uses the same colors as her parents.

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


	34. Jax (by Owllover34)

_This OC was created by Owllover34  
_

Jax  
Jordan's Son  
Age: 14  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Hazel Eyes, Mischievous smile, on the taller side, spiky brown hair.  
Personality: Really nice but also mouthy and sarcastic. Loves to make jokes but has trouble deciding when it is and isn't appropriate. Really close to his mom. Dating Shay, loves making Tommy mad but TERRIFIED of Harry!

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _Sparkygurl_**


	35. Hayden (by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery)

_This OC was created by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery  
_

Hayden, son of Hades.

Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Blue-greenish hair. Twin of Mal. He went with Hades when Maleficent broke up with him. Mal was rival with him out of jealousy, while Hayden rivaled her because Maleficent never asked for him. He didn't tell his friends who his mother was.  
Friends: Scarlett, Scar's daughter. Quinn, Queen of Hearts's son. Freddie, Dr. Facilier 's oldest daughter

 ** _OCs will not be used without permission_**

 ** _Keep them coming_**

 ** _SparkyGurl_**


End file.
